Shikamaru and Chouji
by Mookie Man
Summary: My first and probably only story, I don't usually write stories. About Shikamaru's feelings for Chouji, there's a possibility I'll make more chapters, probably not though.


Yeah, its just a story I wrote, I need to blow off some steam. I'm not a writer so don't yell at me if it sucks. I don't really watch the show much, I just like these few characters and connect to them, I guess.

* * *

My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am a 16 year old shinobi from the hidden leaf village. I am one of the smartest people in the village, as well as one of the laziest. I am in love with my best and closest friend, Chouji Akimichi.

When did this happen? Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe it was fate that I would feel like this for him, maybe not. The first time I consciously thought of Chouji as more than a friend to me was after he fought that sound ninja. He was injured almost to the point of death, and it was unknown at the time whether or not he would be ok. When I heard this, I felt something inside of me die, I don't know what it was. I started crying, I didn't want to lose Chouji. I was pissed that we failed the mission, but Chouji's well being was much more important to me. I'm not so worried about my village. Someone could take it over, and I'd be fine with it, as long as I could live the way I want, and with who I want. But thats beside the point. So I was broken apart by Chouji, I didn't want him to die. Never, in my life, have I ever felt that way, even when Asuma died, as sad as I was and as much as I'd miss him, it couldn't compare to when Chouji took the red pill.

Anyway, while I was crying my soul out, I was informed that Chouji was alive. I couldn't believe it. He was horribly emaciated, but he was still alive, he was still Chouji. At that moment, I felt like I wanted to be with him, hold him, that would just make me happy, to be with him. I didn't recognize it as love then, I could never had imagined kissing him or cuddling with him or things to that effect, that realization came later. At that point in my life, I had a mentality that I had to marry a woman, have children, you know the deal. I don't know when or how I broke out of that mentality, but I did.

At first, I thought it was just a crush, an admiration for my friend. I had always enjoyed spending time with him, he was one of the few, maybe the only person I completely enjoyed being with. Then I started to think about it why he was the only person I wanted to be with. I didn't want to love him, but I couldn't control what I wanted, it just happened. I could say things like its his honest eyes or his kind spirit, but really, I don't know what it is.

I think its a combination of things. I think its a combination of his personality, his dreams, his likes and dislikes. One thing that could change about him that I wouldn't really care about is his body, his physical appearance. Not to say that I don't like the way he looks now, he's the most beautiful person ever, but he could dye his hair green and get piercings all over his body and I'd still love him the same. I hate how Ino is always bugging him to lose weight, first of all, its none of her business, and second, he really is beautiful in a way no one else is. The way his face is perfectly rounded, his chin and his rosy cheeks, his pudgy nose in the middle, connected to his body with his thick neck. His strong arms and legs, and his belly. I normally wouldn't say anything like this about anybody, but I have a major fetish for Chouji's belly. Not just anyone's, only his. I have the urge to wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in it. There's other things I could say about Chouji's body, but I'm not comfortable with talking about those, and I think I've already said enough about his body, I don't want to give the impression that I'm only physically attracted to him. It's more than a physical attraction, its mental and spiritual. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want to make him smile, protect him, love him.

I don't know if I could be loved back.

I don't know if he could feel the same for me. If he could love me for what I am. I don't know how to tell, there are things that he does that will confuse me, when we say bye to each other, and it's just the two of us, he'll hug me like the world is ending and he'll never see me again. He'll look at me when I'm not looking, and even when I am, he'll look at me, deeply, into my eyes. I have no idea how I could bring this up to him, and how he would react. He's the kindest person I know, but even this, I can't imagine how he would handle this. But, I move on.

Its been about a year since I discovered I love him, and still, I haven't told him, I've told Ino and Asuma a while before he died, but neither of them had any real advice, all they could do is comfort me. I don't know what's going to happen to us. Will this feeling die out? Will I confront him about it? Will he confront me? I don't know, and I wish these feelings would go away, but they don't, and theres not much I could do about it. I see him almost every day, and the feeling always grows.

* * *

That's it for now, I have no goals for this, maybe I'll add more chapters, maybe not. I didn't spell check or anything it so don't kill me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
